


Kairòs

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Loss, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Non ti muovere,” ringhia Foggy, la voce quasi sommersa da un conato di sangue, e Matt obbedisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoggyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt "Matt/Foggy + _loss_ \+ _stay_ " di [questo prompt meme](http://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/149361476832/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt), alle due di notte e da sbronza. Serena, my dude, questa è per te - volevo ringraziarti di tutto, quindi ti ho ucciso Foggy ♥

“Non ti _muovere_ ,” ringhia Foggy, la voce quasi sommersa da un conato di sangue, e Matt obbedisce.  
  
Non gli è mai stato facile, ascoltare gli altri. Non Stick, non Elektra, nemmeno Foggy - non quando era solo un compagno di stanza, non quando era il suo unico amico, nemmeno quando era l’ultima persona al mondo che volesse deludere, perchè c’è del marcio dentro di lui ed è più forte di ogni altra cosa, ma adesso…  
  
Adesso Foggy cerca di stringergli un braccio, le voce strozzata e le dita che riescono appena ad avvolgergli un polso, e dice _non ti muovere_ , e come in un incantesimo Matt si blocca.  
  
C’è un’apocalisse intorno a loro, urla e pianti e cose che esplodono, ma Matt riesce a sentire solo Foggy - la sua voce, il suo respiro, i suoi polmoni, il suo cuore, il suo _sangue_.  
  
“Sono qui,” gracchia, con un filo di voce che nemmeno sapeva di avere, e Foggy tossisce, umido e _sollevato_.  
  
“Bene,” mormora. “Sei al sicuro.”  
  
Matt ride. Non se lo aspetta, non vuole, ma dalla sua gola si leva un suono alto e spezzato che non può che chiamare risata, se non vuole ammettere essere altro. Qualcosa di disperato. Qualcosa di impotente.  
  
È _banale_ , quasi. I cattivi che attaccano all’improvviso, i buoni colti di sorpresa, una bomba scoperta troppo tardi e un innocente nel mezzo, vittima e scudo, martire e salvatore.  
  
Probabilmente c’è un significato nascosto, da qualche parte. Ci _deve_ essere qualcosa, qualche briciola di senso, una spiegazione, perché il Dio di Matt è severo ma non crudele, e non c’è niente di _giusto_ nel corpo di Foggy tra le sue braccia, scosso da tremiti e colpi di tosse e spasmi che Matt non sa come placare.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto seguire i consigli di Claire. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Foggy. Avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto, più intelligente, non avrebbe dovuto provocare ancora Fisk, non avrebbe dovuto ignorare la polizia, non avrebbe dovuto fare di testa sua, non avrebbe dovuto portare una maschera, _non avrebbe dovuto essere -_  
  
“Ehi,” dice Foggy, colpendogli il mento, e Matt sussulta. “Resta con me.”  
  
“Sono già -”  
  
“Resta _qui_ ,” sbotta, e poi sputa a terra qualcosa che sa di sangue e bile. “Con me. Non - là dentro. In testa. _Qui._ ”  
  
C’è qualcuno che trema, ed è Matt. “Okay,” dice, e poi sfiora le labbra di Foggy con le dita, il suo naso, la curva rotonda del mento, le sopracciglia strette per il dolore. “Okay,” dice, e trema, e stringe Foggy come se fosse l’ultimo punto saldo rimasto in tutto l’universo.  
  
Sotto le sue dita, Foggy sta sorridendo.  
  
Matt singhiozza, e lo stringe fino a fargli male, e prova a sorridere anche lui, ma il mondo intorno a loro va avanti, indifferente e impietoso, e Matt sente anche quello. Sente le urla di così tante persone che lo chiamano, che pregano Dio per mandargli il Diavolo di Hell’s Kitchen, sente le sirene delle ambulanze, lo stridore delle ruote a isolati di distanza, e sente il cuore di Foggy, sempre più lento battito dopo battito, e non ci vuole un genio per - è chiaro che -  
  
“Sono qui,” dice, singhiozza, promette, e non sa più se Foggy sta sorridendo.  
  
C’è solo il collo di Foggy, morbido contro la sua fronte, e il calore di Foggy, che lo circonda come una coperta, e il cuore di Foggy, sempre più debole, che gli offre ancora… un… ultimo…

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kairòs_ (καιρός) è greco, e significa "attimo, momento opportuno" nella stessa accezione in cui "carpe diem" significa "cogli l'attimo". [Wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kairos) dice che "[indica] un momento di un periodo di tempo indeterminato nel quale _qualcosa_ di speciale accade" e... be'. Penso che a questo punto sia chiaro il riferimento.


End file.
